The proposed research will provide approxmiately 30 summaries of major developments in the history of substance use and abuse. These summaries will supplement 34 others which were previously prepared for the NIDA Research Issues Series' publication Perspectives on the History of Substance Abuse. Each summary will be conveniently formatted to allow for easy access of a basic understanding of each topic, with separate sections devoted to a background analysis, a chronology of significant event, commentaries or interpretations others have made regarding the events, and the literature that was used in preparing the summary. In addition, an overview to the history of substance abuse which discusses common themes and trends, the implications of the data, and the conclusions that can be drawn from all 64 summaries, will also be prepared. The topics to be researched were selected to fill significant gaps in the original research, to supply more comprehensive coverage of the issues, and to provide a fuller understanding of the sequential developments of substance use. Each will be reviewed by a consultant specialist. In addition, the historical overview will be reviewed by 5 prominent drug historians. To facilitate the incorporation of their suggestions, the Principal Investigator will visit with each of the overview consultants.